In Darkness Comes Light
by XxThe-Queen-AlicexX
Summary: Onodera gets frustrated with Takano, and ends up in the grip of a serial killer! Will his protective knight save him? Or will this be the end of Onodera Ritsu? Rated M for lemony-bits in Chapter 7
1. Chapter 1: Beginning the Night

The calm winds of summer's end whispered through Onodera's hair. Even though the hot season was just ending, people still needed jackets and winter attire to keep warm from the sudden cold that struck their town. Snow had fallen in August; it was extremely strange. It didn't seem to bother anyone too much, though.

The cold weather always allowed lovers to cuddle to stay warm, their white, foggy breath mingling as they murmured sweet nothings to each other. Onodera saw these people, and wondered why_HE_ couldn't be like that, snuggling and whispering to his lover. However this thought was quickly shot down, for he would always remember who that lover was...

"Onodera! Where were you? The printer called for you, and the manuscripts aren't done! Don't just take your sweet time getting here!" Onodera sat down at his desk, sighing as Takano yelled at him. He rested his head on his hand, too tired to retaliate. For some reason, the beginning of the cold seasons always made him feel sick. "ONODERA!" Takano slapped the manuscripts against his desk, making the smaller man jump in surprise.

"T-Takano-san!" Onodera retaliated, his anger boiling up. "Maybe I wouldn't have been late if YOU didn't put all of those boxes in my mailbox!"

Kisa and Hatori both looked at Onodera, suprise on their faces. "OoOoOohhh~ Rit-chan has a secret admirer~~~!" Kisa laughed, making Hatori grin slightly. Both men were ignored

Takano's facial expression changed quickly, from his usual, angry but joking face to a serious one. "I wouldn't do such a thing," Onodera's face turned slightly red at his tone of voice; It was like velvet to the man's ears. "NOW GET TO THAT PRINTER WITH THESE MANUSCRIPTS!" Onodera snapped back to reality as Takano changed back to his normal, work self. Onodera picked up the papers, standing.

"Y-Yes, sir..." Onodera left quickly, avoiding his boss' eyes. As he pushed the button for the elevator , he questioned whether or not Takano really put all of those boxes of various gifts in his mail slot. It seemed like something he would do, that crazy obsessed man... Onodera thought. The elevator made a ringing noise as it reached his floor. Looking up, all Onodera saw was a taller man. His face went from a normal, stoic expression to one of disgust quickly after realizing who was in front of him. Onodera immediately recognized Yokozawa, and looked away from the malicious expression.

"Is that how you greet your co-workers?" Yokozawa growled, barely letting out an intimidating tone of superiority.

"H-Hello, ..." Onodera muttered, moving into the elevator. "I have to go now." He avoided the other man's eyes, not wanting to talk to him. His enemy, for once, agreed it wasn't a time to talk to him. The elevator door had almost closed, but a hand quickly stopped the doors, making them open up again. Takano walked in, ignoring Yokozawa's calls.

"Masamune!" Yokozawa yelled as the doors fully closed. Onodera could feel his body shiver in jealousy. _Jealousy?_ He thought, _I'm not jealous of Yokozawa. It's not as if I love Takano…  
><em> "Onodera." Hearing his own name, Onodera forgot about his anger instantly. He looked at the source, a question showing on his face. "What were you talking about before? Someone sent you boxes?"

"Ah… W-Well…." Onodera looked away, turning slightly red. "I really don't know… I haven't opened them yet…" He lied. He seemed to be getting better at it, since Takano seemed convinced. The elevator reached the bottom floor. "N-Not as if it's any of your business!" Onodera shouted, rushing out the door. He heard Takano calling for him, but he knew the man wouldn't chase after him. There was too much work to do.

"Geez… That printer was ruthless…" Onodera spoke to himself, waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. He had gone there, and they instantly yelled about the manuscripts being late. No matter how much he apologized, they continued to rant at him. Tiring as it was, he knew they would have the magazine out on time, which relaxed Onodera. Looking at the time, he wondered if everyone went home. "If only Takano-"

"What about me?" Takano said, standing in front of the elevator. It had reached their level, and Onodera didn't realize the door opened.  
>"T-T-T-TAKANO-SAN!" Onodera yelled, surprised to see his boss at work this late. "W-What are you doing here?"<p>

"…I work here."

"I MEANT THIS LATE." Onodera felt his frustration rising. He didn't need to be bothered by Takano right after getting screamed at by the printers.

"Oh. I was waiting for you." Heat rushed to Onodera's face, making him look away. Takano continued to stare at him, burning into his soul. "I was worried if you went home alone something might happen. You know what's been going on with the news, and after what you said today…" His voice drifted, and Onodera could see the stress on the other man's face. Takano was referring to a recent string of violent murders had been happening in the city at night. The attacker would send gifts, then attack the target when they were alone at night.  
>"I-I'm not a kid you know! I can defend myself!" Onodera grumbled, hurrying to drop off some papers on his desk. When he went back to the elevator, Takano was still there. He hated the fact they lived next to each other. They'd always be on the same route home, at the same time. It annoyed him to be around Takano so much, but there wasn't anything he could do except ignore him.<br>Once they were out on the street, Onodera was yet again reminded of the happy couples in their coats, cuddled together. The laughter reminded him of back when he and Takano were like that. Of course, Onodera was too nervous around Takano to act like that, but inside he knew that if they had stayed together, they would have… Onodera clenched his fist. He was angry that he thought back to that, especially when his ex-lover was right next to him.  
>"Onodera… I seriously think you should come over tonight," Takano said, looking at Onodera. "It's dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt…"<br>"I don't need your help…" Onodera murmured.

"Hm? What did you say?"  
>The stress from that day, every day, just boiled over. "I said I don't need your help! I can handle myself! Why don't you just go run off with-" Onodera regained control before he said the rest. His eyes wide and brimming with tears, he dashed away from Takano. He couldn't face him like this. He refused to.<br>"Onodera! Don't be stupid! Come ba-" Takano's cries were lost in the wind as Onodera ran faster. He turned rapidly, not paying attention to where he was going. He didn't care. He just wanted as far away from Takano as possible. He couldn't take these feelings anymore. Tears streaked down his face. Why was he so confused about these feelings?  
>Lost in his own thoughts, Onodera didn't realize he had run so far. When he stopped, he had no idea where he was. An eerie silence surrounded the area. Everything was dark, except the few and far between 247 stores and street lights. The clouds covered the moon, blocking the natural light. To Onodera, it seemed to be ripped from a horror movie.

"Excuse me…" Onodera turned to face the stranger, his voice coarse and deep. "Do you know where you are?" A shiver ran down his spine, but he shrugged it off.

"Ah… No… Can you help me find to the subway?" He asked politely. The smirk on the other man's face widened, and Onodera because frozen in fear. A sudden awareness hit him: This was the killer. "N-Nevermind. I'll just go to that store down the-" As he began to walk away, his arm was grabbed. He was yanked back, a cloth put over his mouth and nose. Onodera couldn't breathe, and his consciousness started to fade. Everything went pitch black in a matter of seconds. The last thing he remembered was his phone vibrating, and falling to the concrete.


	2. Chapter 2: Storm Clouds Brewing

***Author's notes: Hey! Sorry that this chapter's a bit later than I wanted; I've been a little busy with school and such. Though, I'll try to make the next one longer and more exciting! My "editor", as she calls herself, is literally sitting next to me, badgering me, barking at me, and telling me to finish. She even cut me off from petting my dog, saying it was a distraction! But I love her anyway, and she'll be the one proofreading this for you all. So any mistakes, blame her! She's making the deadlines too, so if a chapter's late, you know who to blame! Just kidding. But I do love her, and I thought I should mention her a little bit before you read this. Warning! This chapter is a bit boring, for the most part. At least, in my opinion it's boring. But there's gonna be more action in the next one! See you then~  
>~Emi~<strong>

Despite the fact that today was the first of the "cycle", the room was far from being cheerful and lively. A storm cloud hung over the back part of the pink, frilly domain, its malicious attitude raining down on the entire floor. The source of it was Takano, who rested among cans of black coffee.

He stirred, causing Kisa to jump. Against all odds the 30-year-old was still somewhat cheerful for the beginning of the cycle. "T-Takano-san! Are you alright?"

"Mmfph..." He grumbled, reaching for another can of coffee. He shook it slightly, checking to see if there was any left. After realizing it was empty, the man slammed the can against his desk and stood up. Wordlessly he dragged his feet out of the office, towards the elevator. Kisa followed, wondering what his boss was up to.

"Uh... Takano-san?"

"I'm going home." He growled, barely awake. Kisa could see the bags under his boss' eyes. Takano entered the elevator yawning. "Try to call Onodera occasionally, just in case."

"I will… Get some rest!" Kisa yelled after him in his usual, carefree tone. Takano acknowledged the reply with a grunt, and headed into the elevator. The doors closed, and Takano leaned against the wall of the elevator as it descended. He wanted to just slide onto the floor, but he knew this wasn't the appropriate place for sleep. He had spent his whole night looking for Onodera, and the lack of rest was really taking its toll on him.

Takano kept telling himself that Onodera was at fault, but he knew that wasn't true. He couldn't trick himself into believing it was anyone's fault but his own. He was the one who had pushed Onodera. He was the one who kept pestering him. He was the one who...

His thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator reaching the bottom floor. As he left, Takano could feel the people staring. After all, it wasn't like the man to simply leave work during the day.

"Masamune." Takano looked to the right to see Yokozawa. He was propped against a wall, smoking a cigarette. He walked after Takano, who hadn't stopped heading for the doors. "Masamune! Where are you going?" Takano didn't have the energy to tell him to go away, and didn't have the energy to deal with Yokozawa. Takano just kept walking, two things running through his mind; Onodera, and getting home to sleep.

"Mmm..." Onodera stirred, opening his eyes. He couldn't remember what happened, but immediately he recognized it wasn't good. He didn't know where he was, or what had happened. Trying to remember, he rubbed his temples and closed his eyes in concentration. Memories rushed into Onodera's head. He was angry at Takano. He ran off and then he was attacked by a stranger. The rest was a mystery. At least his hips didn't hurt... Onodera could feel a scowl come across his face as he remembered that terrible night with Takano. Perhaps he was in that house, and just didn't realize it? No, it was too cold to be indoors. Slowly sitting up, he quickly noticed the metal attaching his foot to the floor. The heavy chain was around his ankle, preventing him from escape. Realizing the danger he was in, he quickly sat up and gazed about this strange world he was trapped in.

The dark room smelled strongly of mold and water. The small cot that Onodera was on had felt moist and cold. It was fairly uncomfortable, obviously aged and used to the point of the fabric wearing away. He looked at his feet. The chain around his ankle was rusted with old age and damaged by who-knows-what. The walls seemed to tower over him. His heart began to race. He could feel his tears welling in his eyes. The door cracked open, causing him to jump and crawl as far away from it as possible. He was scared. Very scared. He only hoped that it was Takano or someone else coming to save him, and not his captor.

Takano woke up to someone opening his door. He had fallen asleep on his couch, phone in hand. He checked it quickly, only to find new messages from Yokozawa. Rubbing his eyes, he walked over toward his door, even though he already knew who it would be. Yokozawa stood there, slipping off his shoes before walking over to Takano.

"Masamune, what's wrong with you?"

The question struck Takano. Was he really acting weird? No… "Nothing." Takano replied nonchalantly.

"Don't lie to me. It's about him, isn't it?" Takano turned away, walking to the kitchen to make some coffee. Yokozawa followed. "You really shouldn't think about him anymore. After all, he left you. He was cheating on you! You shouldn't have to lose sleep over him..." Yokozawa couldn't hide his disgust in his voice as he said "him".

"I didn't lose sleep over him." Takano turned to Yokozawa, meeting his gaze. "I was out."

"Doing what? Looking for him? I'm sure he's just sleeping with a woman. Don't you see? He doesn't love you the way I do."

Takano didn't falter. "He wouldn't skip work, if that was the case. He would at least call in."

Yokozawa sighed. "I'm just saying you shouldn't care when you already have me."

Takano felt his anger rising. "Well, I do. And stop saying that like we're together; that was ages ago." He simply walked past Yokozawa, his steps heavy with anger. He slipped on his shoes and jacket.

"Where are you going?" Yokozawa asked angrily. He grabbed Takano's arm fiercely, preventing him from leaving. "I'm not done talking to you ye-"

Takano instinctively pulled his arm away from the other man, looking him dead in the eyes. Takano's eyes were filled with anger, and yet he held his apathetic expression. "I'm going to look for him." Takano murmured, shutting the door behind him. He didn't hear Yokozawa; the man looked stunned that he would be able to look so heated over Onodera. _He deserved it,_ Takano thought. He couldn't handle that idiotic talk anymore. Yokozawa acted so ignorant, as if love could simply be taken and redirected into someone else. It isn't possible, Takano knew. He walked out of the apartment complex and down the street to the subway. He figured that he could at least try to track where Onodera ran off to.

"Onodera," Takano said to himself. "I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3: Full Moon

** A/N: Hey you guys! Sorry this chapter was so late! My super awesome power decided to cut out because of the snow storm, and I didn't get the story to my magical editors because I couldn't send it to them… It was hell. But now! I present the new chapter! Yay~ Enjoy. It's getting closer and closer to the end. I'm going to end it at about 5 chapters, then maybe write a follow-up story if you guys like it enough. Yet again, enjoy! Oh, and review please!**

The latch on the heavy metal door clicked, making Onodera jump. He crawled weakly away from it. Light covered the room as two shadowy figures entered. After his eyes adjusted to the light, Onodera examined the two bodies that had entered the room.

The one on the left, the taller one, was a young and robust man. He had black hair and dark eyes. Tattoos covered his arms, and even more poked from underneath his wifebeater tanktop. The shorter figure, on the left, was not as revealing. They wore pure black, covering the figure from head to toe. Even the gender was impossible to figure out. Onodera huddled in one corner, refusing to look either of them in the eye. They murmured something between themselves, pointing at him. The smaller figure seemed happy, thrilled almost. It scared Onodera more than anything else in the cold room. The man laughed as well, and then they left as quickly as they had come in. The only remnant of their visit was a water bottle, which Onodera immediantly went after.

While drinking his bottle of water, he tried to remember what day it would be. He had no idea how much time had passed, but judging by the light that came in from the doorway it was probably mid-day. It was a Tuesday when he was knocked out. He remembered that day well; The office was happily welcoming the start of the cycle. Well, everyone except Takano, who was worried about him. Takano... The thought of his first love made Onodera want to cry. He wanted his embrace. He wanted his warmth. Onodera laid down on the cold, concrete floor. He only wished he had listened to the other man. If only he wasn't as stubborn as a mule, he could be in Takano's arms right now. Even work at the end of the cycle was surprisingly better than this place. Onodera closed his eyes, thinking about what Takano would say when… Or if…he found him here.

Takano stepped off the subway platform and up into the streets. It was the afternoon by the time he had arrived. The dark would creep up quickly, so time was of the essence. Takano needed to hurry if he wanted to find clues. Walking up the street, he constantly asked store owners if they had seen his brunette lover around the previous night. Only one had, and he was directed down another street. He continued the search, slowly making progress. After a few dead ends, the search lead to a dark, rural part of the city. The streetlamps and stores were far from eachother, making it darker than it really was. As night approached, Takano walked into a 24/7 store down the road from where he was.

"Hello," Takano walked up to the cashier, who jumped when he spoke. "I was wondering if you have seen any-"

"Anything strange? Can't say I have!" He replied quickly, trembling with what Takano believed was fear. Takano felt that something was off as soon as the man spoke. His panicky actions showed his nervousness. Takano immediately knew he would have to push to get what he wanted.

"Are you sure?" Takano put on his most intimidating face, trying to get some information. This man knew something, and wasn't telling him.

"Ah... W-Well... There was one guy. He was big and rough-looking! Tattoos all over!" The cashier was making many hand gestures. _He must be Italian,_ Takano thought. "A-Also, he had a friend sitting outside. He looked really wiped out, and the guy said he was just tired from work. But he didn't look like he was just sleeping! I mean, he had a briefcase. But he left it here," The cashier took a small briefcase out from under the counter. Takano opened it hastily, looking though the papers. They had no name on them, but they were all the pages he and Onodera had gone over yesterday. It still had the red pen clipped to it, a sign that Onodera hadn't even made it home before being abducted.

"Where did that man go?" Takano couldn't keep his voice down. He was getting close to Onodera. Perhaps he would even find the smaller man before nightfall.

"Eep! He uh... He went down the street to the warehouses by the docks..."

"Thank you for your help." Takano took the briefcase and left, almost running down the street. He soon got to the docks and was quickly surrounded by tall warehouses, which blocked the little bit of natural light from the crecent moon and stars. Dark had fallen, but Takano wouldn't give up when he as this close to Onodera. However, he had no idea where to look. With almost no light, except that from rusty lamps over the warehouse doors, Takano wandered through the abysmal darkness in search of his love. _Onodera..._ Takano thought. _Please, give me a sign!_

3


	4. Chapter 4: Clear Sky

**A.N.: Hey guys! You asked for more, so I tried my hardest to write more. According to word, it's about 200 words longer than the previous one (Minus this, of course!). I sincerely think that's all I can get away with. After all, one of my "editors" hates descriptions… *glares at Savannah* Anyway, as usual enjoy the chapter!**

**Oh, and one question for reviewers: I've received a request to (somehow) make this fanfiction M by including some… Well… Uh… You know. I don't have a problem with this, but if you do let me know! I won't add any in if you, my beloved readers, do not want it!**

**Again, Enjoy!  
>~~~~~~<strong>

_ "Ono…a…Onodera…Onodera!"_

_ The familiar voice beckoned Onodera. He extended one hand outward, reaching for the other man's hand. Their fingers touched, and then intertwined like the roots of a powerful tree. The figure pulled Onodera close, putting his hand on the brunette's head. Onodera could hear his own heart beating faster as the figure combed through his hair softly. Warmth radiated from both of them, love filling the air around them so thick it was overpowering. Onodera cuddled his face into the other man's chest, clinging to the man like a baby to its mother. _

_ "I want to hold you just like this… Forever… Ritsu." The voice said again. Onodera looked up into the other man's face, smiling. Tears of joy rolled down his face._

The heat dissipated quickly. The light faded into darkness, suffocating Onodera in a black hole of distorted emotion. He opened his weary eyes, feeling more exhausted than he did when he went to sleep. He wiped his eyes on his sleeves, looking at the wet stains they left. Tears were in his eyes. He curled up; tucking his knees into his chest and hugging them close. Takano's voice echoed through his head.

"Onod….O…era! Onodera!" The voice continued, and after a moment of listening Onodera realized it was getting louder with each shout. He looked around, and tried to narrow down which direction the voice was coming from. The sound bounced from wall to wall, so Onodera couldn't tell where exactly it was originating. He stood up, looking all around. He ran towards one wall, only to be tripped by the chain around his ankle. Onodera's face met the concrete with a loud thud. The sound echoed, and he heard another shout from Takano. He was getting closer, and Onodera knew he had to help himself be found.

"Takano! Takano! Help me! I'm here!" He yelled repeatedly. He felt his heart race, and everything was becoming cloudy and dark. He knew Takano would save him, but with this sudden faint feeling creeping up he wasn't sure if he would make it in time.

"T….no….Kano! Help…e!...m here!" Takano turned toward the source of the muffled cries. He knew that voice well.

"Onodera!" He continued shouting and running. He looked in every warehouse, only to find darkness and unwelcoming smells and sounds. "Onodera!" Takano looked all around, awaiting another cry from his love.

"T…ano!" The voice was steadily becoming louder, but even with all of the obstacles Takano could hear how shaky it was. He was running out of time. If Onodera fainted, he would never find him. Panting, he continued to run around until he reached the last warehouse. Taking one look inside, he knew this was the one.

The snow on the roof was melting, so it seeped through and covered the concrete floor. The entire place was dark, but Takano's eyes had adjusted and he could see the strange things inside. There were old boxes, an old car, mannequins, and a strange door leading further into the abysmal darkness of the warehouse. The door was large, reinforced with some type of heavy metal. The lock on it was an old padlock and chain, both rusted brown and orange from age and wear. Takano knew this was the place, for he heard Onodera's yells perfectly clear now. He ran over to the door, putting his hands on the smooth, cold metal.

"Onodera!" Takano yelled, trying to get a response from his trapped lover.

"Takano…" A weak voice whispered from behind the door. Relief flooded Takano's body. He couldn't help but release a sigh. He had finally found Onodera, and he was alive.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"N-No… Just really… tired…" Onodera took a few minutes to respond, pausing every few words. His consciousness was fading. Takano looked at the lock and chain, examining the rust. It looked very brittle; Takano might be able to break it, if he tried hard enough.

"Keep awake. Talk if you need to. I don't want you to hurt yourself by falling onto the concrete." Takano knew his time was running short. Onodera's voice was very quiet; he couldn't make out any words as he shook the chain. Takano pulled on the chain, trying to tear it apart. His strength alone wasn't enough to break the metal, but he kept trying. The chain clanged together in the air, resisting his every tug.

"I… Can't…" He heard Onodera fall to his knees.

"Onodera!" The chain cracked more, starting to break.

"Takano…" His voice was fading faster and faster. The chain was almost completely broken; Takano only needed a few seconds more. "I really…" Takano was becoming frantic, tearing at the chain. "Can't…" The chain snapped, parts flying everywhere. Takano ripped open the door, just in time to catch Onodera. He landed into Takano's arms, semi-conscious. Takano wrapped his arms around the other man, cradling him. Onodera opened his eyes, looking up into Takano's. He smiled, and Takano felt warmth fill his heart.

"You're so dumb…" Takano pulled Onodera closer. "Don't do that again… Ritsu…" He murmured into Onodera's ear, holding back tears.

"Maybe you… You shouldn't be such a jerk." Onodera tried his best to laugh, but could only smirk. He lifted his arms around Takano's neck, clinging desperately to him. Onodera could feel Takano chuckle. The warmth, the voice, the embrace; It was just how Onodera imagined it in his dream. He cuddled into Takano's chest, not wanting to lose this feeling. Takano stood slowly, still cradling Onodera in his arms. He headed for the door. As he was leaving the warehouse, he looked back for only a moment. A figure stepped from the shadows, slowly walking towards the two men.

"Where are you taking Ritsu?" A voice asked. Onodera's eyes widened, and his grip on Takano tightened. He looked up at Takano, and his body began to tremble. That was the voice of the figure he couldn't recognize. Takano looked first at Onodera, then to the stranger. She wore a thick fur jacket, made of some poor animal. Her hair was a mixture of blonde and brown, and her eyes were a bright blue. She stared intently at Takano, calmly stepping forward. Takano took a step back, and the woman stopped. "Well? Where are you taking him? I would hate if you stole him from me…" Onodera hid his face in Takano's chest. His trembling became worse with every word, and he was nearly crying.

"Who are you?" A simple question, to which Takano received a simple answer:  
>"Ritsu's one and only lover, of course!"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Wind

**A.N: Lemmie clear this up right off the bat; I wrote that previous chapter before seeing An-chan in that episode so that's why she looks different (As described last chapter). So, in order to keep the consistency, I just changed her name with the one that I made up. Also, I changed some of the descriptions for the chapter. Just keep in mind when you're reading this was BEFORE An-chan was revealed!**

**Ah, the sweet smell of a new chapter~! I worked really hard to do this and my homework, so I hope you like it! Oh, and I'll be continuing this past chapter 5. I couldn't finish it up!  
>~~~~~<strong>

"Ritsu's one and only lover, of course!"

Takano could feel his own fear rise. The situation didn't look good; this woman was psychotic, Onodera wasn't strong enough to run off on his own, and Takano knew he couldn't hold her off if she had a weapon while holding Onodera. He stared down at her hands, trying to make out some type of item. However the darkness concealed most of her body other than her shoulders-up, so if she had a weapon it was well hidden.

"So, who are you? And why are you taking my Rittie from me?" She tilted her head to the side, eyes wide and her smile reaching to the far sides of her face in some type of cartoonish nightmare style.

"You're the one who kept him here?" Takano refused to answer her questions. He wanted answers first.

"Oh dear, Rittie," Onodera jumped at his name, grabbing Takano tighter. "This man is terribly rude; is this that man Takano you were talking about in your sleep? He certainly could be…" She stepped from the shadows, revealing a large knife in one hand and some type of cloth in the other. "Takano…" Onodera whispered, tears running down his face. "She's…"  
>"Don't talk…" Takano whispered in reply, looking down at him and back up quickly. "What do you want with Onodera?"<p>

"Oh, that…" She looked at the knife, holding it close to her face. "I just want him to love me, that's all. He won't love me; He says he loves another. At least, that's what he said ten years ago when I told him of my love. He refuses to acknowledge my love, so I had to catch him. Though, Maru kept catching the wrong men. He doesn't know Rittie, so every time he messed up I would just have to kill them! That's what I get for hiring a man to do a woman's job!" She laughed, sending chills down the men's spines. Takano and Onodera both knew at this point that she and "Maru" were the killers. Onodera looked up at Takano. He could see the stress on the other man's face. This was a serious situation, and Onodera could do nothing to help. The tears that were in his eyes had dried up; there were no more for him to cry. He simply held the somber look on his face and held onto Takano like a baby. This irritated him, but now was not the time to be stubborn and loud.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Takano growled, staring at the woman and her knife.

"Oh dear! Rittie! Why didn't you introduce us!" She swung the knife around carelessly, slicing the air. Onodera kept silent, staring at her with fear in his eyes. "How rude! Being far from me must have made you into an impolite child! I'm Ritsu's fiancé, An! I can't believe he's never talked about me… How uncaring!" She was yelling now, anger laced into her shouts.

Those words made Takano cold on the inside. Fiancé? This woman was the one Onodera was going to marry? "Why are you so upset if you're going to marry him?"

"Ah, you see," An paced back and forth, knife swinging by her side. "Rittie decided that he didn't love me. I couldn't just marry someone who didn't feel like I did! You wouldn't understand! You have his love! All I ever wanted was his acceptance, his embrace, him! But no! You had to get in the way of all of that!" Her irrational conclusions stunned Takano. Her obsession with his lover was going to get them both killed. He looked around for any type of weapon he could defend himself with, but there was nothing. An was inching closer, the craziness showing in her erratic movements and steps. "Takano, I don't personally have something against you, but you're in my way. I hope you can understand this…" Her hand with the knife was twitching and swinging around, only a few inches from his face. He didn't dare move; if he did, the knife might go into Onodera or she might lunge at them both. "Why aren't you running, Takano? Do you want me to kill you?" She was right in front of him now. He could feel her breath. Yet, his dark eyes were focused on her face, waiting for the smallest movement to signal his reaction. "Goodbye!" She swung the knife down, barely missing his face. Takano had fallen backwards to dodge, and he was now standing. He moved from side to side, easily reading her swipes. "I don't want to hurt Rittie…" Her swings stopped, and she reached a hand for Onodera. He took one look at the outstretched palm and smacked it away, fear in his eyes.

"I don't love you!" He yelled, feeling the adrenaline rush into his veins. "Why can't you leave me alone!" An's face went to shock. She stumbled backward, falling onto her knees. The knife was still in her hand, keeping Takano on guard.

"But… Rittie… I love you…!" She began to cry, but her face was hidden by her bangs. Onodera climbed down from Takano's arms, able to stand now that his energy had returned. Takano grabbed his arm, but Onodera shrugged it off and bent down to An. He reached a hand out to her, placing it on her shoulder.

"An… I'm sorry. You're a nice girl, but I can't love you," He said softly, looking down to her face. His eyes widened as he saw the smile that plastered her features. She looked up quickly, lifting the knife.

"If I can't have Rittie, nobody can!" She laughed, lowering the knife toward Onodera with the speed of a viper. Onodera watched in slow motion as the knife fell towards him. I'm… I'm going to die… He thought to himself. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to hit him.


	6. Chapter 6: Rain

**A/N: Hey guys! My next chapter will be late, I guarantee. My grades came back, and since I've been skipping out on homework my parents are limiting my computer time… And that's why this chapter's out a day early… Anyway, this chapter's a bit shabby because I had writer's block, but thanks to my editors it's not as bad as it would have been! As always, enjoy!**

Onodera refused to open his eyes. He feared if he did, time would start again and the pain would hit him like a train. Even more, he feared, he would see his own demise; blood would be everywhere, Takano would be yelling, and An would laugh evilly, just like the killers in those terrifying splatter films that she made him watch when they were still "fiancées". When he remembered this, his inner voice laughed nervously, remembering how scared he was of those movies. The memory faded quickly, however; Onodera decided it wasn't important right now. The darkness seeped back in, telling Onodera he was alone and frozen in time again.

He just waited in this ominous, quiet place in the back of his mind, forsaking the outside. When he waited for what seemed like an eternity and still didn't feel death, Onodera's curiosity peaked. He peered through, barely opening his eyelids, watching time speed up again. His senses were flooded with the outside, and everything hit him so fast that he could barely comprehend it all.

Blood. The red liquid was on the slender knife, dripping off of the tip onto the floor with a quiet _plop. _Fear filled Onodera as he looked around himself frantically, trying to find a wound. _Thank God…_ He thought, sighing internally. After a quick evaluation, he figured out that indeed, it wasn't his blood. _But then, who's blood…? _His eyes wandered up the blade. There was a hand, gripping the cool steel fiercely. He looked up the arm to see the face of his savior.

"Ta…" Onodera couldn't even finish his name. Fear shook every fiber of his being. He tried to reach up to the other man, but Takano pushed him back to prevent any danger. Onodera sat on the pavement, his body heavy with overflowing emotion.

"Let go, you oaf!" An screamed, trying to pull the knife from his grasp. He held on tightly, barely budging with every movement of hers. She screeched again, flailing like a child throwing a tantrum over not being able to get a toy. Her grip loosened with every erratic thrash until it eventually fell out of her hands entirely. She tumbled backward, falling hard against the pavement.

Takano tossed the knife far from them, the tip of the blade scraping against the ground. He knelt down, concern covering his handsome features. He looked into Onodera's eyes, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Are you alright, Ritsu?"

At hearing his name, Onodera regained composure enough to speak and move properly.

"Y-Your hand…!" Onodera stammered, reaching towards him to examine the injury. Takano grabbed the outstretched hand before he could touch his wound. He tried to pull his arm away, but Takano's grip was like a vice.

"It's fine," Takano's eyes never moved from Onodera's face. He furrowed his brow even more with irritation. "Don't worry about me. Are you hurt anywhere?" His words didn't stop Onodera's struggling.

"I'm alright! But you're losing too much blood! You have to get to a hospital!" He looked at the small puddle of red on the ground, then back at Takano's face.

"Onodera, I'll be fine. I've been through worse. Can you stand?" Takano held out his uninjured hand, standing up. Onodera graciously grabbed hold, carefully standing up. His knees buckled when he was almost up, and he fell into Takano. Reacting instinctively, he pushed away, losing his balance yet again and almost falling into the pavement. Luckily Takano knew how clumsy his love was and learned to react quickly to his movements. He grabbed Onodera's arm, pulling him back up into his chest.

"Idiot! Be more careful!" Takano yelled, cradling Onodera in his arms like a child. It frustrated the other man, but he couldn't fight back for fear of falling. Instead, he could argue verbally.

"Don't grab me like that then!"

"So you'd rather fall?"

He paused, but only for a second. "I never said that!"

While the two men quarreled quietly, An snuck out of the warehouse, the door slamming loudly behind her. Takano instantly looked up at the noise, while Onodera yipped and shoved his face deeper into Takano's abdomen. He felt heat rush to his face as he realized this, and he shoved himself away, careful not to fall again.

"Come on. Let's go back to the apartment." Takano said, taking hold of Onodera's hand and leading him out of the warehouse.

"No." Onodera stopped, making Takano pause as well. He turned backwards, a questioning look on his face. "I said we're going to the hospital for your hand first." He looked at his other hand, blood still coming from the open wound.

"Huh… I guess so." He said, indifferent.

" 'I guess so' !" Onodera yelled, walking in front of Takano and pulling him along. "That's a serious wound! You could bleed out or get an infection or-"

"So you're saying you care?" Onodera immediately stiffened, feeling his face turn red. He whipped around, mouth wide open. Before he could reply, Takano pulled him close, forcefully kissing the other man. Onodera tried to push away, but this only made Takano's grip on him tighter. He finally gave up struggling, and Takano allowed them to part lips for breath.

"N-No… I just… Anyone would care if another human was hurt like that! Plus, I don't want you dying because I'd be a lead suspect!" Onodera kept spouting excuses, but Takano had long since stopped listening to him. He simply walked ahead of the smaller man, enjoying the fact that he could feel Onodera's sweating hands and heartbeat in his palm.

4


	7. Chapter 7: Morning Light

_**Caution!**_** THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M, UNLIKE THE REST OF THE STORY. I CHANGED THE RATING, IF YOU EVEN NOTICED, FROM T TO M BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE RATED M YAOI FANFICTION, STOP RIGHT HERE. **_**Caution!**_**  
>AN: Hey guys! I'm not dead! Sorry it took so long; Couldn't get a hold of my helpers, I got sick with whatever my dad brought home, and Thanksgiving fun distracted me. Plus, I haven't written lemon-ish stuff since… Well, last year. But now I'm back, and off-schedule. I'll try to get it figured out… This will probably be the conclusion to this actual story, but there will be a nice "extra chapter", with Takano taking Onodera to a Judo class to learn to protect himself! But of course, he has some strange moves to teach!~**

**Enough of me hogging up your time with Author's Notes. Get to reading, and enjoy~!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Rain poured on the hospital roof, running down the windows to the pavement below. Onodera jumped as lightning flashed and thunder roared violently. The storm had suddenly appeared, hitting the area with such ferocity it seemed like a hurricane. Onodera sighed, closing the blinds on the window and looking over to Takano, who began to stir on the bed next to him.

"Mmm… Wha' 'appened?" He grumbled, sitting up. Realizing that his head was throbbing with pain, he lifted his uninjured hand and placed it on his forehead. "My head…"

"Well, yeah, hitting the pavement tends to hurt," Onodera sat in the chair next to Takano's bed. "You passed out on the way here. I couldn't carry you, so I called the ambulance. They brought you here," Takano looked around. He didn't even notice he was in a hospital until the word "ambulance". "They're keeping you overnight just to make sure you're okay. The doctor said it was due to the blood loss and fatigue."

"Right… Haven't slept since you went missing; been too busy running around looking for you…" Onodera turned a light pink and shyly looked down. Takano directed his attention to the smaller man.

"Idiot!" He spat, not looking up. "I can't believe I actually worried about you…" Takano placed a hand on Onodera's head. He ruffled the brunette hair slightly. "Don't do that." He murmured, barely protesting the warm touch. The other man pulled Onodera's chin up, kissing him fiercely. Onodera tried to pull away, but Takano's grip was as strong as ever. Helplessly losing himself, he stopped struggling and relaxed his muscles. Just before he completely lost it, Takano pulled away and smiled. Even though he didn't want to admit it, Onodera could feel the draw towards Takano.

Onodera took his arm out of the other man's grasp, but Takano seized the limb once again and pulled him up into his lap. Takano wrapped his arms around Onodera's tiny frame, refusing to let go despite the smaller man's rebuttal. "H-Hey! Let me go!" He tried to squirm out of the larger man's hug, but the arms just tightened with every movement.

"I won't let you get away this time." Takano murmured with his face buried in Onodera's back. Onodera instantly stiffened his muscles, turning even redder. He could feel his body becoming more heated, and everywhere Takano touched began to ache. His stomach twisted with emotion.

"You're still recovering…" Onodera spoke quietly. Takano let his grip loosen, turning Onodera around so that he could see his face. The look on his face made Onodera feel even more bothered; Takano's eyes glinted with lust and his smirk was no better. He looked away, face still bright red.

"I feel fine."

"You're not." Onodera lifted one hand up, poking Takano's forehead. The other man winced, making Onodera smile. "See?"

Takano grabbed his wrist, pulling him close. "That hurt…" He whispered into Onodera's ear. Onodera felt a chill run down his spine. His voice was like velvet, the tone so smooth and deep. Takano let his other hand run down the front of Onodera's jacket, unzipping it along the way. When he reached the bottom, Onodera couldn't help but flinch, knowing how close his lover's hand was to the bulge in his jeans. Onodera prayed that Takano hadn't noticed, but after knowing him for this long he knew that the other man would. Takano looked down, then back up at Onodera's face. He smiled, knowing that he was winning the "battle" with Onodera's denial.

"That isn't…!" He stuttered, looking around frantically for an escape. There was the emergency nurse button, but having someone see them was the last thing he'd wanted.

"Oh? Then what is it?" He rubbed his hand gently over the lump, making Onodera gasp. Takano unbuttoned the jeans, pulling them and his boxers down slightly.

"H-Hey! We're in a hospital! You're still recover-ah!" Onodera's angry protest was interrupted when Takano took hold of his erection. He ran his hand up and down, receiving a moan in reply. Onodera's hands grasped tightly onto Takano's shoulders, and he looked away from the other man.

"Ritsu…" Takano pulled Onodera into a kiss with his injured hand, continuing to move his other one. Onodera's gasps were stopped by the kiss, but as soon as he pulled away he began to pant. Takano pushed Onodera down onto the hospital bed, removing his hand from Onodera's digit in order to hold himself up. Onodera's eyes, half closed, looked up at the larger man, wanting more. He groaned in pleasure as the kisses began trailing down his body. Once they reached below his bellybutton, Takano stopped, looking at Onodera's face.

"W-What….?" Onodera asked. Takano just smiled, opening his mouth to speak.

"You're not telling me no."

The mood seemed to dissipate quickly. "Y-You jerk!" Onodera yelled, angry. "Get off of- ngh!" Onodera closed his mouth, holding back a moan as Takano let his lips barely graze Onodera's erection. He put his mouth over the tip, and then slid it down over Onodera's skin. Onodera panted louder, and the moans escaped his tightly closed lips. His hands drifted to Takano's head, knotting his fingers in the dark hair. He squirmed, feeling the heat rush downward. Onodera's grip became tighter; He could tell he couldn't last much longer. "Ta-Takano…" He whimpered, allowing himself to drift completely into the moment. He felt the emotion escape through him, into Takano's mouth. He let out a loud moan of pleasure, nearly screaming. Takano removed his mouth, wiping it clean with one hand and licking it afterward. He sat up, looking at his uke. Onodera refused to look at Takano, blushing furiously and furrowing his eyebrows. Tears were in his eyes. Takano reached his clean hand out, wiping the drops from his eyelids. Onodera glanced at him, still looking angry. "You're an ass…"

Takano just chuckled, lying back down next to his lover. "I know." He smiled, pulling Onodera into his warm embrace. "I'm tired."

"I wonder whose fault that is." Onodera deadpanned. It was amazing how quickly he could regain his composure, just as it was amazing how Takano could act so unaffected by what just happened. Onodera sat up, shrugging off the hug and pulling his pants back over his hips. As he buttoned the jeans, Takano wrapped a large arm wrapped around his small frame, pulling him back down onto the bed. He sighed, allowing the embrace to last and in fact curling up into it. The taller man's breathing made Onodera's hair move slightly, and he couldn't help but fall asleep to the hypnotic rhythm of their heartbeats.


End file.
